Brave
by artisticmusicalwitch
Summary: My first songfic. What would happen if the Elric Brothers had a little sister (my OC) and she was the one who opens the gate to get Al back, but she also gets ALL that was lost back. And she ended up in New York with the Stark family for the past five years. Lets see how Sam gets home.


**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC(S)**

**SONG: BRAVE-SARA BAREILLES**

_MEH_

**NORMAL POV**

It all started on a normal school day for Team Iron Man. The team was in homeroom when Principle Nara came on the PA system and said "Students it's that time of the year again for the end of the year talent show. Auditions will be held starting today after school until the end of the week. "

"Great I forgot about the talent show," said Pepper. "What's so bad about it Pep?" asked Sam "All the talent show basically is a bunch of kids who THINK they have talent, some of them do, while the rest of the school watches the day before the parents do." replied Rhodey.

Sam thought,_ If I enter then maybe I can get my confidence back so I can get back to Amestris, back to my brothers and my friends._ "I think I'll enter the talent show this year." said Sam with a slight smile on her face that Tony didn't miss. "Oh and what's your talent Sam?" asked Tony with a slight smirk on his face. "If you go you'll see what it is," replied Sam.

So that's what Sam did she auditioned the next day after school, and meet Tony and the others at the armory afterward. On Monday the results were posted on the bulletin board and the team were surprised that Sam was good enough to get in, but were happy for her no the less. Then the day of the Talent Show, the one in front of the parents, arrived and Sam was nervous. _I'm the youngest State Alchemist why am I nervous, I just hope my dream was right and after I preform I can go back to Amestris, _thought Sam while she waits for her turn.

_MEH_

**SAM POV (DREAM)**

_All I could see was black, like I was in Gluttony's stomach. Then a light appeared and it was familiar to me, it said to me "In order to get home you must perform at the schools talent show and after your turn on the night the parents see the gate will open up and you can go back to Amestris my dear." _

_MEH_

**NORMAL POV**

_All I could think of then was that I could go home and see my brothers and my friends and that made me smile, _Sam thought remembering what the voice in her dream said.

"And our final contestant of the talent show is Samantha Elric!" Principle Nara announced.

_Alright here we go I hope the gate opens up after this is over_ thought Sam as she walks out to the mic.

The music starts, she closes her eyes and starts to sing.

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_And they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you _

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down_

_By the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Innocence, your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

And after the song ends Principle Nara takes a minute then says "Our winner for this year is….SAMANTHA ELRIC!" And everyone claps and Sam is shocked that she won.

Then suddenly something that looks like an giant eye appears from out of the ground and Sam sees it and said "I thank you all for letting me stay in your world for the past 5 years, but know I must go back to my world were my family and friends are waiting." Then before anyone could say anything Sam ran to the "eye", picking up her backpack on the way, and jumped in it.

"I guess that was her way of saying good bye," said Howard. "Yeah, I guess it was," said Tony.

Meanwhile, in at the gate. "Well, well, well it's about time I saw you again Sam," said Truth. "What will it take for me to get back to the other side of the gate?" asked Sam. "Nothing your brothers have almost completely cancelled Equivalent Exchange while looking for you," Truth replied "So you can go back home without sacrifice." "Thank you Truth," said Sam "Now open the gate to Amestris."

Then the gate opens and Sam runs through knowing what waits for her on the other side, knowing that there is a home with a family waiting for her.

**THE END**

**PLZ COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING WITH MY STORIES SO FAR**


End file.
